Dear Diary
by Blue.blueSky
Summary: Sasuke know that peeping at other's diary is rude but he was really curious. So he decided to take a look. Ok, I really suck at summaries. Anyway, hope you like it! SasuSaku


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**My first fanfic, so pls go easy on me. And sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On a rooftop of Konoha The Hidden Leaf Village, stands a boy, who was looking through a window, where a pink-haired kunochi lied in her bed. "Sasuke,I think we should go now.",Sasuke turned around and looked at his team mate,Suigetsu. "You go ahead, I want to check something before I leave",Sasuke said. "Ok, don't take too long. Madara's gonna be angry.", then Suigetsu left.

Sasuke slowly and quietly opened the window of the kunochi's room and entered. He looked around and found nothing interesting,but then, something caught his eyes,it was an opened old book,that was on the desk beside her bed. He quietly reached out for it. He found out that it was her diary. He didn't want to peep other's diary but he was so curious so he decided to take a look. He turned the book to first page.

____________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I saw a cute boy by the lake. He has raven hair and dark eyes. I wonder who he is._

______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Akiri told me that cute boy's name. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. She said Sasuke-kun is so popular and every girls like him._

______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Sasuke-kun at the lake again. He seems so lonely. I want to talk to him but I'm not sure he would be okay with that._

______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Sasuke-kun called me annoying. It really hurt. Iruka-sensei annouced the 3 men cell and I'm on the same team with Sasuke._

______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the first test of the Chunin was a written test and we passed._

______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the last day of the second Chunin Exam test and we passed again but some guy called Orochimaru gave Sasuke-kun a mark on his neck. I'm really worry about him._

_______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun and sensei were badly injured by some missing-nins. And Naruto has left to find someone who can heal them with that legendary sanin, Jiraiya. Please hurry back, Naruto._

_______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Naruto's back from his journey. He brought someone who can heal Sasuke-kun. She's one of the legendary sanin, Tsunade. Thanks to her, Sasuke-kun is alright now._

_______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday, Sasuke-kun just left Konoha. I tried to stop him but he just says, " Thank you" ,knocked me out and left me on the bench. Naruto and some other genins gathered to bring Sasuke-kun back. But they nearly died battling with Orochimaru's men. The missions failed but Naruto promised me that he will bring Sasuke back and I believe him._

_______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Naruto has left to train with Jiraiya-sama. And I'll be training under Tsunade-sama. I won't be seeing Naruto for a long time. But when he come back, I'm sure he'll become stronger._

_______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_I really miss Sasuke-kun. Why did he have to leave?_

_______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Naruto has come back from his training. At a minute, I thought he've changed a little. But no, he still the same dump Naruto but he've improved a lot._

_______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, we saw Sasuke-kun again after these 2 years. But he changed and improved. He's faster than before. He even try to kill Naruto. I can't believe it!_

_______________________

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight remind me of that night Sasuke-kun left. I miss him so much. I really want him to know that i miss him and love him. I wonder if he thinks about me, Naruto or Kakashi. Probably not. But if we meet again, he shouldn't see me as a weekling as before. If he do,he'll be sorry._

_______________________

_**Sasuke starred at the kunochi, "Sorry that I hurt you,Sakura.",he slowly put the book back on the table. Then he quietly opened the window, he starred at the kunochi once again, "You've grown stronger and prettier.", then he left and join his team mates. " What took you so long, Sasuke?", Suigetsu asked. "It's nothing, let's get going."**_

_______________________

_Birds were chipping and the sun was shining through the kunochi's window. Sakura woke up and looked around. She picked up her diary and said," Oh, I must've fallen asleep after writing....huh..what's that?", a note came out._

**_Sakura,_**

**_Sorry that I've hurt you so much. I know that you miss me and love me. And I haven't forgot you,Naruto nor Kakashi. And I don't want to hurt you anymore. So I want you to give up trying to bring me back. Otherwise, I'll have to hurt you. And I've never seen you as a weekling._**

**_Sasuke_**

She was shocked, a small sad smile appeared from her face, "I love you, that's why I want to bring you back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yayyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Finished my first fanfic!!!!!! Review pls!**


End file.
